


Take Control

by Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi



Series: A New Future [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Makeup Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi/pseuds/Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi
Summary: “Michael, you're confused and you need to rest. All this stress from the red angel and Spock... you're not thinking straight.”Michael pouted when she clocked the distance that had opened between her and Chris. "On the contrary I'm thinking straight for the first time in weeks.”She took a careful step forwards, Chris cocked his head in warning but didn’t move to stop her progress. "Do you know what it did to me, seeing you standing there all tall and noble in your uniform calling me out on my shit?”Michael continued to move back into his space, Chris knew if she put her hands on his crotch again then what little resistance he had left would crumble to pieces. "Michael…""Ssshhh.” Michael boldly closed the distance and pressed a finger to Pike's lips, silencing him with one word. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. If Saru hadn't been standing there I would have begged you to rip my clothes off, hold me down and ride me within an inch of my life."





	Take Control

"Any updates on your end Michael?"

Captain Pike directed his question to his officer and carefully watched her behaviour and face to catch any reactions. He, Saru and Commander Burnham were all seated in the ready room and the two bridge officers were on the other side of Pike’s desk. Chris had needed a professional setting for what was about to come and his decision to convene around his desk was purposeful. He had to remain as distant as he could manage from the matter at hand, both physically and mentally.

Michael snapped out of her dazed look and suddenly registered that she had been addressed. Chris clocked her distraction and slow reactions, this was exactly what he had been afraid of. He knew then that this conversation had been a long time coming. Pike should have pulled her aside before now but he had been struggling to determine how to whilst keeping everything appropriate; he had hoped Michael would heed his warnings but clearly they had continued to fall upon deaf ears.

"Umm... sorry." She suddenly coughed and visibly straightened in the chair, aware she was under serious scrutiny from both Saru and Pike. "Unfortunately Spock and I are still searching for a connection with the red angel, so far we haven't made any definitive discoveries or conclusions."

So they had nothing, which was exactly what Chris expected and it would stay that way until Michael got some rest and a clear head. A distracted officer was a liability and one he would not put up with any longer.

The Captain had pulled his XO aside earlier in the shift and voiced his concerns about Michael; he had made it clear that he wasn't able to judge her clearly due to their personal circumstances. Chris coughed discretely and caught Saru's eye; the Kelpian Commander glanced back and nodded imperceptibly. The nod meant he agreed with Pike's deductions which was all the Captain needed to proceed.

"I brought you here for another reason than just a debrief, Michael."

He saw Michael’s eyes narrow at him suspiciously and she deliberately lowered her head to study him more carefully. "And what would that be?” She probed carefully. Chris ignored the scrutiny and gave nothing away, he could read Michael well enough to know she was extremely on edge, which was odd for her and another reason why this was necessary.

"Just to be clear this is coming from your Captain, and it's also why I asked Saru to be involved, as your Commanding Officer he is here in an impartial and professional capacity."

Michael frowned at the sentence and began to shift in her seat uncomfortably. She glanced to Saru for any indication as to what this was about, but he remained stoic and stared dead ahead.

"Due to our..." Chris continued and waved his hand between the two of them. "...relationship. I thought it important to get a second opinion."

Chris knew he was beating around the bush but he needed Michael to understand that this was Commander Burnham and Captain Pike talking, not Chris and Michael and with her judgement being so impaired recently he felt the need to make it crystal clear.

"A second opinion on what?" Michael practically barked; she sounded like she was barely controlling her annoyance and she shot both Saru and Pike suspicious looks.

Pike thought the best way forward was just to come right out and say it. "You've been distant, pulling _triple_ shifts in pursuit of answers and your working relationship with Spock is starting to suffer because if it. And before you ask yes, I've already given him a dressing down for over-working himself."

"If there is something wrong with my results or professional behav-"

"That's not why I'm bringing it up Michael. We're worried about you. Whilst I understand and appreciate the need for hard work there is no need to unnecessarily push yourself every day, you both need rest."

Michael did not appreciate being interrupted; she also didn't appreciate this intervention. Her expression turned thunderous and she glared boldly at the Captain when he used personal information he had gleaned from _their_ private conversations; such as the details about Spock and pulling the crazy shifts. It was his bed she was absent from after all.

She suddenly snapped to Saru. ”Do you agree with the _Captain's_ assessment?"

Chris winced with the way she said the word Captain, there had definitely something mocking in it and it cut right through him. Saru noticed the attitude too and he visibly bristled against Michael’s unusual behaviour and outburst.

Saru nodded sharply. "Yes I do Commander." He took a deep breath and controlled his emotions; something gentler slipped into his tone and body language. "As the Captain said, we are worried about you."

When Saru mentioned his title she turned her simmering mood back to Pike; he could see her anger just bubbling under the surface and prayed she got a hold of herself before he had to do something he’d rather not. 

_Not here Michael._

"There is no need to worry, I am fine.”

"We beg to differ."

Her eyes flashed angrily at his firm answer recognising he and Saru were not about to let this go.

_Okay it looked like it was going to be here._

Chris could see she didn't want to be here but tough; he was done with letting her run herself into an early grave. He cared about her as her Captain and as her partner, the problem with that of course was how Michael would accept correction from either. 

Michael narrowed her eyes at him and then smiled mockingly; she shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly she got to her feet and clenched her fists either side of her body, visibly trying to control her annoyance but failing spectacularly. "Well we're all entitled to an opinion. Now if you don't mind I have a shift to finish."

She raised her eyebrows at him in a clear challenge; doing the equivalent of throwing down a gauntlet. Michael was forcing him to stand up and put his money where his mouth was which he really hadn't wanted to do, but he had come this far and enough was enough. Pike stood up abruptly; slapped his hands down onto the desk and leaned forward authoritatively, Captain's mask firmly in place.

"I did not dismiss you Commander. Sit down." His voice sounded a little heated for him, but Michael had pushed him to this and he was not backing down now.

Michael clenched her jaw, went rigid and returned to her seat silently; her brow raising in a perfect imitation of Spock. "Sir."

Chris remained standing and held her unwavering gaze, he channeled all the strength and conviction he could muster and prayed Michael would finally hear his words.

"This has to stop before you or Spock make a mistake, and before you run yourselves into an early grave."

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Have you been doing anything else?" He quipped back instantly.

Michael took his sarcasm as an affirmative and carried on with her rant. "The red angel is a priority, finding out what it is and why it has targeted Spock is a priority. My getting _sleep_ is not a priority."

Chris reacted to her provocative behaviour with zealous. "My officer's health is my priority and you have been pushing yourself far too hard, burnout is a real thing Michael and one which you are heading towards at warp speed."

"Are you sure this is coming from my Captain? Because _Chris_ has already nagged me about sleep, and I told him what I'm telling you. I'm fine." She practically growled. 

"Commander Burnham you are getting dangerously close to insubordination!" He snapped knowing she had probably already crossed that line. His bark caused her to snap to attention entirely against her own violation, reacting to the order on instinct alone. 

She had crossed the line again by bringing their personal lives into this, specifically when he had voiced his concerns in a professional setting with Saru: her CO, in attendance. There was no question about it; her judgement was skewed and she was not herself.

"You are relieved of duty for the rest of the day. Head too quarters."

"But..." She started to mutter only to stop herself as she caught his deadly serious gaze; his no-nonsense look that had stared down admirals and enemies across the years.

"Dismissed." He snapped back, cutting off the conversation harshly and without mercy. Michael had brought this on herself; he had tried to do this properly but she had pushed and pushed until he was forced to come down on her like a tonne of bricks. He didn't like doing it but it was for own good.

Something different and foreign flitted across Michael's face but it was gone before he could identify it. She got to her feet, straight and correct as she should be and snapped a response before marching out. “Yes, Sir."

As soon as Michael left and his ready room door swished shut, Pike closed his eyes and sighed heavily; he sagged against the desk like the entire argument had worn him out which in fact it had. 

He had to keep reminding himself that no matter how much he hated it sometimes, he had to do what was best for Commander Burnham and not what was best for their relationship as Chris and Michael. It was a confusing blurred line and one that Michael had been edging towards for weeks; one that they had finally crossed tonight.

"Well." Saru's stunned voice reminded him he still had company. "That was unexpected."

Chris lifted his head wearily and sank bank into his chair. He regarded Saru and saw his first officer looked just as shocked by Michael's outburst as he felt. 

"You're telling me." Chris replied wearily. He indicated to Saru. "I'm sorry for calling you here but given the personal entanglements... I thought it best you be involved as her CO."

_Personal entanglements,_ what he really meant was a downright mess. He would be lucky if Michael even wanted to speak to him after this. Hopefully when she had the time to cool down she would see he was only looking out for her; professionally and personally.

Saru tipped his head. "It is no problem Captain. I knew a situation like this might occur when you requested I take over Michael's chain of command. You were right to ask me here."

Pike appreciated Saru backing his thinking and reassuring him that this had been the right decision. He sighed and glanced at the door where Michael had disappeared. "So the million dollar question, what the hell do we do now?"

Saru thought silently for a moment. "I believe you did the right thing by relieving Commander Burnham, the break from the red angel investigation will do her good… However, if after this intervention the problem still persists then we will have to involve Doctor Pollard."

"I agree." Pike replied, he frowned at the thought but knew it would become necessary if Michael continued on the way she was. He didn't want that kind of thing on her record, especially not after everything she'd been put through recently. Frankly she had been performing exceedingly well against such stress and pressure, and a little blip shouldn't be held against her. Speaking of which.

"What do you intend to put in her record?" Chris was careful to keep his tone light, he wasn't about to get into the middle of the decision. Saru had to come to a conclusion on his own without his Captain’s biased judgement.

Saru answered almost immediately showing that he'd already been thinking about this. "Nothing at all."

Chris had to admit he was a little surprised but pleasantly so. "Oh?"

"I believe we can both agree that Michael's outburst was out of character. I have known her a long time and she is a good officer, who can sometimes get... _distracted_ by the work."

Pike scoffed. "Distracted is putting it lightly. When she gets her teeth into something there's no stopping her."

It was a quality that Chris admired about Michael, but recently that behaviour had been too extreme and was becoming detrimental. Sometimes when someone as determined as that got stuck in tunnel vision, they needed others to help put the, back on track. 

“Indeed. Which is why I do not see the merit of permanently recording the outburst which has been in my opinion brought on by stress, which can be directly traced back to a number of incidents."

Saru's pointed look told Chris that he wasn't going to mention the long list, Pike knew them anyway. Lorca and the mirror universe, the whole Tyer-Voq debacle, Spock and the Red angel. Michael had been through a lot already, and she didn't need more loaded on her plate.

"Do you agree with the course of action, Captain?"

Chris smiled sincerely at Saru, his XO was giving him a say in this even though he had no right to have one. For Michael's sake more than anyones he shouldn't have any say in disciplinary matters; that was part of the rules they had to abide by whilst in a relationship. 

"I defer to your judgement Saru, if that's how you want to handle this then that's how we'll handle it."

Saru nodded and looked satisfied with the decision and his Captain’s support. Chris felt incredibly relieved that Michael wouldn't be blacklisted for this; of course he was still pissed at her outburst and would be having words later in private to make sure she took better care of herself in the future. He couldn't handle seeing her like this, it just wasn't her. 

Saru went to get to his feet. "Forgive me Captain but I have another meeting to attend." Polite as always.

Chris smiled gratefully and gestured for his XO to not wait on his account. "No problem Saru, thank you for this. I couldn't have done it without you."

_Wasn't that the truth._

Before the Kelpian took his leave he smoothed down his uniform and imparted one more piece of advice. "Take care of Michael, she needs you."

*******

Pike had to work through the rest of his own shift before he could even think about doing what Saru had suggested; his only saving grace was that the rest of the day was uneventful. When the Gamma shift bridge crew arrived he passed over command and wearily made his way off of the bridge. Pike couldn’t wait to get to his quarters, have a nice warm shower and a stiff drink or two. He could then take his time to work out what the hell he was going to say to Michael, preferably without getting his head bitten off for a second time.

Ever since their meeting in the ready room his head had been spinning, and he couldn’t help but keep half his mind on the problem for the rest of his shift. He was dreading his upcoming conversation with Michael; he could only hope that she had taken the chance to calm down and get some rest as he had ordered, however there was every chance that she would still be fuming and would take his checking on her as further meddling.

All he wanted was for Michael to see that everything he had done was for her own good; for her physical and mental health. He had been trying to get through to Michael for the better part of a week only for his concerns to fall upon deaf ears, so he’d been forced to talk to Commander Burnham instead.

Chris eventually made it to his quarters and wandered over the threshold still entirely lost in thought. As soon as his door swished closed, cutting off the outside world, he unzipped the restrictive top part of his collar and took a deep breath to steady his nerves; he definitely needed that drink.

He frowned when he realised the lights were on and had been before he had even stepped into his quarters, he glanced through to the bedroom space and noticed that somebody was lying on his bed. Not just somebody; he recognised her figure instantly, _Michael._

Michael shot up when she heard the doors close; her eyes immediately landed on him and she studied her Captain from head to toe. Chris froze under the scrutiny and gulped heavily. He was not prepared for another fighting match now, he was too tired and worn out for that.

Without knowing what else to say he kept his first line light, but still laced it with a hint of accusation. "Usually being relieved of duty and sent to quarters means your _own_ quarters."

Michael didn't take the bait, in fact she answered calmly. "I wanted to be here." All the rage from before had disappeared or it was hidden under the surface.

"You should have taken the time to get some rest Michael, that's _why_ I relieved you."

Still no flash of anger. He had expected bringing up his relieving her to spark something like rage or annoyance, but she just slipped off the bed and started sauntering towards him her expression a blank slate.

"That's not what I need."

Well, she'd changed her attitude but not her tune and it was throwing him for six. Michael was still walking towards him and almost in his space, he didn't know what to do with the change in behaviour so be simply watched her progress.

"Oh? Then do you want to tell me what that was all about earlier?"

He had expected her to snap after that but again she didn't bite, what she did do was cross the final few steps across his personal barrier and close the distance between them. 

"Not really." She muttered and without waiting on his reply reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling him down for a _scorching_ kiss. It was urgent, exciting and full of so much he couldn't decipher. 

Chris stumbled back under Michael's insistent assault, making an unintelligible mumbling sound against her mouth as she slanted her own lips atop of his and swirled her fingers through his hair.

His brain finally caught up to the fact that they weren't arguing, in fact Michael was doing the complete opposite. For some reason she was ravaging his face and as pleasant as the taste of her in his mouth was he was more than a little confused.

He reluctantly started making negative sounds into her mouth; placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently away from him. He had to fight to untangle his lips from hers, she was ravaging him fiercely. When Pike finally broke free his breathing was erratic, face flushed and pupils dilated. Michael looked the same. Where the hell had that come from? 

"Wait, what? Earlier you were biting my head off and now you want to eat my face?"

Michael licked her lips and stared at his mouth, brushing a thumb against the bruises already forming. She met his gaze and he saw unfettered desire there, she was lost to it and he honestly didn't understand where it had come from.

"I want you." She stated boldly, hands gripping his chest and tugging him closer. She shamelessly reached out and pressed the heel of her hand against his crotch, which did _not_ help his growing erection.

His hips snapped forward against his will and he suddenly remembered the argument they had been having in the ready room, and _why_ he had relieved her of duty. He was angry at her for snapping at him and not taking care of herself, he was angry that she hadn't taken his advice and rested, and he was angry that she was trying to distract him with sex; that anger was beginning to rear its ugly head. 

"Michael! Now is not the time for this." He snapped, taking her hand in his grip and pulling it away from his crotch. He held her wrists firmly against his chest and willed her to stop this madness.

Michael frowned down at her trapped wrists, she then smiled suddenly as an idea came to mind. She stared up at him with a shrewd smile and used her whole body to lean into his crotch. "Now is exactly the time _Chris._ ” 

Chris groaned heavily and his eyes fluttered shut, those kinds of actions were tipping the scales in Michael’s favour; he wanted to remain stern but his body’s reactions were giving him away. He opened his eyes and looked at Michael’s grinning triumphant face; she could clearly feel his body responding to her teasing. Chris pulled away from her heat suddenly, needing to put some distance between them to give his brain half a chance of figuring out what the hell was going on.

“Michael, you're confused and you need to rest. All this stress from the red angel and Spock... you're not thinking straight.”

Michael pouted when she clocked the distance that had opened between her and Chris. "On the contrary I'm thinking straight for the first time in weeks.”

She took a careful step forwards, Chris cocked his head in warning but didn’t move to stop her progress. "Do you know what it did to me, seeing you standing there all tall and noble in your uniform calling me out on my shit?”

Michael continued to move back into his space, Chris knew if she put her hands on his crotch again then what little resistance he had left would crumble to pieces. "Michael…"

"Ssshhh.” Michael boldly closed the distance and pressed a finger to Pike's lips, silencing him with one word. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. If Saru hadn't been standing there I would have begged you to rip my clothes off, hold me down and ride me within an inch of my life."

That was a lot too unpack. One part of Pike’s mind was still trying to work out how to make Michael understand just how worried he’d been the past week and that she needed to slow down. The other part of his brain did a complete 180 when he registered what Michael had just said, specifically about ripping her clothes off and riding her held down...

Not exactly knowing where to start, he went with the only thought he could voice and gripped her hand and took it away from his mouth. "You found my commanding you... _sexy?_ "

Michael’s nostrils flared and she stepped even closer into his space. "You're damn right I did. I've been waiting here ever since, thinking about you…” Michael flipped his grip until she was the one holding his hand, she then proceeded to guide it down and _pressed_ it against her groin. 

Chris swallowed hard when he felt her wetness through her uniform trousers, that had to mean she was soaking wet. It wasn’t lost on him that she had just implied this was the result after thinking about _him._ His eyes widened and turned glassy when he imagined Michael doing just that. He imagined her touching herself in his bed, getting off thinking about him… 

He tried to shake the devilish thoughts away, they were not helping his battle of wills. "I was just -"

"Being the Captain I know and that's what I need now.” Michael interrupted and released his hand, moving her own to smooth over the rumples in his command jacket. "I need you to be Captain Pike, not Chris."

Chris stuttered, struggling to formulate words. "I don't understand."

"I want Captain Pike to correct his unruly Commander's behaviour.” Michael clarified, locking eyes with him.

Chris opened his mouth but then abruptly closed it again. He imagined he looked rather stupid but his mind was struggling to catch up to the idea of _sex_ after the barney he and Michael had been through earlier; what she was suggesting simply wasn’t computing properly.

"Wait are you talking about... role-play?”

"We've dabbled in it before, just never this far.”

He frowned lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, deeply confused and conflicted whilst his mind spun madly. He had been expecting the next conversation with Michael to be an uphill battle and a completely different tone, he had fully expected to have to convince Michael to accept his judgement, to accept that he had been well within his rights to relieve her of command and send her to bed. He had not expected _this._

Michael studied his face and saw how conflicted he was with her change in attitude. She began rubbing his body, focussing on the tense areas and slowly moving down lower. Chris frowned down at her wandering hands but still let her continue, he didn’t have the strength to stop her when it felt so _good._

"I know you like being in control.” Michael purred, finally beginning to massage Chris’ abdomen. “And you know I like being on the receiving end of that.”

When Michael’s hands snaked to his inner thighs, Chris breathed in sharply and gripped her hands in place, needing to retake control of this whilst he still could. "Michael. You snapped at me _on duty_ not three hours ago and now you want to have sex?"

Michael glanced from their hands which were entwined dangerously close to his visible erection and smiled deviously. "Makeup sex is something I've always wanted to try, it could help us work through our differences.”

Chris and Michael had never partaken in makeup sex simply because they hadn’t needed to, this was their first big fight. He had to admit that the thought of having makeup sex with Michael sent a sparkling thrill through him, every time he’d had makeup sex in the past it had been hands down the best sex of his life. There was nothing quite like the crazy mix of emotions after a fight and how intense that made the affair, and afterwards the relationship felt stronger and the connection was deepened. 

His silence invited Michael to continue with her fantasy. "Besides, someone needs to put me in my place after my _terrible_ behaviour."

Chris groaned when Michael squeezed his thigh teasingly, he pushed her hands away from the danger zone and just about found the strength to hold her at an arms length.

Surprisingly Michael didn't resist his hold this time, she remained where he had put her and Chris noticed something different flicker across her expression. He studied her face carefully and replayed the conversation in his head, for some reason he detected concern and he realised Michael must be deeply worried about her earlier behaviour underneath all the bravado. Michael had to know that it wasn't being held against her.

"Saru's not going to mention it in your file, we both agreed it was out of character and brought on by stress and _overworking."_

Michael's eyes softened at the information, and she visibly relaxed a notch. Chris was pleased he had read her anxieties correctly and helped abate them; underneath the heat she had been worried about her outburst in his ready room.

Now that her underlying concern was dealt with Michael perked up again. She pressed her hands against his chest, giving away his racing heart and how worked up she had already gotten him. Michael's eyes gleamed with the new found information and she smirked cheekily. 

"I still need to be reprimanded."

Pike sighed and glanced down from her hands that were curled against his heart to her face, she licked her lips wickedly and was even bold enough to wink at him. He placed his hands atop of hers and squeezed gently, interlacing his fingers with Michael's and shook his head a few times.

Chris knew he was fighting a losing battle, he couldn't keep his hands off of Michael anymore, not after the thoughts she was putting in his head and not after she had awakened certain parts of his body.

They'd dabbled with light bondage before and control in the bedroom, and both of them had given it up voluntarily in the past, but they had never discussed boundaries and limits. Something about Michael's suggestions told him that she wanted more than he had ever taken.

"How far did you want me to push?" He eventually probed, not quite believing that he was going there.

Michael's eyes practically lit up and she breathed in suddenly, clenching her hands in his grip and stepping forward to close the gap between them.

"I want you to punish me. I want you to give me what I need without me prompting." She gripped his hands and manoeuvred them to her body, starting at her breasts and moving lower with each descriptive sentence. 

"I want you to hold me down and do whatever you want to me." She moved his hands down to her groin and teased them both mercilessly by applying pressure.   
  
Chris' eyes widened and blood rushed to his own groin when he felt her slick crotch, and imagined doing just what she had suggested. "I want you to make me feel alive."

Well, he had been on the money with _more_. Michael wanted _so much_ more. He would be lying if it didn't excite him, that it didn't make him want to take her then and there but he had to be sure that they were on the same page here. 

She was essentially asking him to pretend to force her, she wanted to give up all of her control to him. This was a big ask and a huge step that they had never taken before.

"Michael... Do you know what you're asking?"

"Yes. I want this. And you want this." She replied instantly and with conviction, nudging his swollen length with their entwined hands to make her point. 

Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he still had reservations and he would not allow base instincts to override his concerns.

"What if I go too far?"

Michael's expression softened and she reached up to cup his face. "You wouldn't. I trust you."

Chris leant into the warmth of her hand and felt humbled that Michael trusted him unconditionally and without hesitation. It made his doubts all the more real, the last thing he wanted to do was go too far and break that trust.

"You need to tell me to stop if it gets too much, I can't hurt you." Chris pleaded, stroking her hand tenderly.

Michael smirked brazenly. "I don't plan on being able to talk." 

Pike scoffed and shot her an incredulous look, what was it with Michael and cracking jokes in serious moments? Then again the way her eyes widened and her lips parted when she said it told him it wasn't just a joke...

Michael sobered and fell out of her audacious role-play so he knew she was serious, and that she'd thought about this. "You won't hurt me, I'll say or indicate for you to stop if I want you to stop."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She sighed heavily and averted her gaze, something akin to pain flashing there for a brief moment. "After all the shit that's been going on... I just want to feel _good._ " 

He could understand where she was coming from. As Captain he knew better than anyone the merit of distractions, the idea of being someone else for a while and forgetting about the outside world was appealing in more ways than one. 

Michael had been handed far too much grief recently, she had had the entire universe loaded upon her shoulders _multiple_ times. If he could do something to help alleviate her tension and pain...

Michael stroked his jaw gently, bringing him back into the moment. He pulled it against his lips and planted a gentle kiss there. Chris nodded slowly a few times and held her determined gaze, acknowledging that if this was what she wanted then he would oblige.

Michael suddenly switched back to the unruly subordinate; she pulled away from his tender embrace and commanded. "Take control, Captain."

Chris missed Michael's warmth the instant it was gone, but he recognised the starting flag being thrown down. He followed her lead and took a step away, something shifting in him as he did. 

Pike stepped into the role-play and straightened up, his muscles tensed and his posture went rigid, his spine going ram-rod straight just like he would in a real disciplinary meeting. He finished the image by clenching his jaw and clasping his hands behind his back.

"Take off your clothes."

She practically buzzed at that voice. That tone that sent a thrill up her spine, simply because of the command and authority in it. Any remaining doubts Chris had were obliterated when he saw the reaction just his voice had on her, if this was anything to go by then Michael was in for a hell of a ride. She wanted him to push so he was going to push, he was still angry too.

She was too slow to react for his liking so he sent another thrill down her spine. "That's an order Commander."

Chris watched Michael begin to undress, his harsh command suddenly snapping her out of wherever she was. She gulped and with shaky hands began to unzip her jacket. Chris frowned at the movement until he saw her face, her little smile and he realised she was trembling with _anticipation._

Just seeing her fall apart like this was doing things to his mind; to his body. God he needed to get control of himself. He was the one supposed to be in command here. Michael slipped out of her jacket slowly and let it drop to the floor. Pike's eyes watched her movements silently, he was fighting a losing battle to remain stern under the seduction so he turned his back on Michael and poured that drink he so desperately needed.

He poured a finger of the strong stuff and knocked it back in one. Chris took a moment to collect himself then refilled his glass before turning back around to watch Michael's progress. She was down to just her bra and underwear, her trousers and jacket lay on the floor crumpled where she had tossed them.

Michael was smirking at him cheekily, making a show of removing the last items of clothing. Chris gripped his glass and the desk behind him tighter, just about managing to keep his expression schooled.

When Michael unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground, Chris' eyes snapped to her breasts; he noticed how taut her nipples already were. He took another sip of his drink and took her in appreciatively, watching as she slipped out of her pants and was finally naked.

She was standing confidently, her pupils dilated, her breathing fast and quick, and a flush worked its way over her body. She tipped her head and smirked again, most likely seeing that Chris was struggling with his own desire after seeing her standing naked like she was.

Chris thought she looked far too cocky and he reminded himself of the roles they had chosen to play. He was the Captain, punishing his disobedient Commander. He downed the rest of his drink, feeling it burn on the way down and relishing in the Dutch courage it provided.

Pike dropped the glass on the desk and pushed himself off of the surface, making a beeline for Michael and clenching his jaw to keep the stern look he was supposed to be projecting. He stopped just shy of Michael, staring down at her face and noticing her eyes studying his movements, anxious and curious to see what he was going to do next.

"Turn around."

Michael swallowed once, her eyes widening and clearly aroused by his commanding voice. She nodded and turned on the spot, presenting her back to him without hesitation.

Chris's eyes moved down her spine and ended at her pert arse, he loved staring at Michael Burnham's behind and it was honestly torture working on the bridge with her sometimes. He shook himself free of the distraction and bent down to retrieve Michael's jacket. He made sure to brush her skin on the way down with his fingers; down her spine, and the back of her legs just lightly enough to cause trembling and an intake of breath. 

So responsive. Chris grinned, this was going to be fun. He got back to his feet and placed a hand firmly on Michael's hip, feeling her shiver and lean into his touch.

"Put your hands behind your back." He whispered against the nape of her neck, earning a gasp in return.

Michael's hands appeared at lightening speed and she crossed them at her lower back, her breathing quickening as she did so. Chris licked his lips and took a hold of her wrists gently, bringing them away from her body so he could do what he had in mind.

Chris took the arms of Michael's jacket and started to wind them around her crossed wrists, tugging after each loop until they were bound securely but not too tightly. He bundled up the rest of the jacket and tied the material off. He had never thought about using the command jackets for this purpose, but there was something thrilling about being so spontaneous in the moment.

Michael was enjoying it too. He could feel her pulse racing underneath his touch, and he could see the way her head tilted back towards him.

He placed a commanding hand on her shoulder and nudged. "Turn back around." 

Michael followed his guidance and spun round on the spot. Chris' heart skipped a beat when he saw her face, and more specifically how lost she was to desire. Her lips were parted and her cheeks were flushed, she swallowed deeply and stared directly into his eyes. 

He couldn’t help himself any longer, he wanted to get his lips on her and sample her mouth. Chris gripped the back of her head and pulled her face towards his, slanting his mouth atop of hers in a crushing kiss. He heard her moan deeply when his tongue shot out, he chased the sound and swirled the underside of her mouth, running his hand through her hair roughly. 

Chris dominated the kiss and batted aside her tongue with his own, picking up the pace and smacking their lips together more forcefully. Michael practically keened under the assault and he felt her body begin to tremble beneath his strong grip. He could feel his own heart begin to beat madly yet he somehow still managed to take the invasion to the next level, deepening the connection and nibbling everywhere he could reach until she made the delicious nosies he knew she was capable of.

After a few minutes of zealous snogging he began to slow down the scorching embrace, letting go of her waist and reluctantly disentangling his mouth from hers. He knew if he kept that up he would only get distracted from his true mission. Michael gasped when he bit and tugged at her lip and she pouted when his mouth moved out of her reach. Chris noticed she was staring right at him, her breathing sounding out of control and like she had just surfaced from the sea.

Pike held her gaze and fought to reduce the flush he could feel creeping up his neck and face. He was aware that he sounded just as out of breath as Michael and he was sure he looked just as flustered and flushed as she did. The Captain shook his nervous butterflies away and applied pressure to Michael's shoulder, muttering a command that was more raspy than he intended.

"Knees."

She followed his prompting hand and dropped to her knees. Michael had of course clocked the shakiness of his tone but she wisely chose not to comment. Her bruised lips did curl into a small smirk, but she quickly hid it when she noticed his eyes narrowing dangerously. 

Chris glanced down at her, kneeling before him confident and looking up at his face with wide eyes. She was far too put together for his liking, especially with how he was feeling internally and after the kiss they had just shared. He loomed tall over her and cradled her jaw lightly, making her wait in anticipation for his next move.

His teasing served to make Michael more anxious about what was next, which was exactly what he had intended. The whole point if him being in control was that he was in charge of the pace and direction, so he wanted to _remind_ Michael of that. 

He brushed his fingers over her lips. "You're good at following orders." 

She breathed out against his fingers and parted her lips even more, letting him feel the warmth slick wetness within. Chris let his fingers fall into her mouth and she immediately started sucking on them basely. Her tongue licked the underside of his fingers and he gulped hard thinking about what else she could be doing with her tongue. 

"It's a shame you weren't earlier..."

He pulled his fingers out and let go of the back of her head, not realising he had automatically moved to guide her. Seeing her on her knees licking her lips hungrily sent his mind spinning and his trousers tightened unbearably.

Michael eyed his bulge and nudged it with her nose causing him to gasp. He glanced down at her surprised and saw she was smirking up at him, and she was _still_ licking her lips...

He'd been teased enough for one night. Chris fumbled with the zip on his trousers and yanked them down as quickly as he could manage, bringing his boxers down next and finally releasing his trapped erection. He gasped with the relief of being free, Michael had worked him up spectacularly; just like she always did.

He glanced down and saw that Michael's gaze was transfixed on his red and swollen length, her pupils were fully dilated and nostrils were flaring with arousal. Chris saw the look in her eyes and recognised it well, she looked downright _hungry._

"Something you wanted Commander?" He teased, keeping his dick just out of reach of her mouth.

His voice snapped her out of her daze and she smiled up at him deviously, starting to lick her lips seductively. "Maybe..."

Chris barked a laugh at her antics, he finally moved forward so he was just shy of her mouth and gave her the permission she wanted. "Go ahead, gently though.”

Michael didn’t need further prompting; she leaned forwards and her tongue shot out to lick his tip. Chris groaned and breathed in deeply with every sensation, the teasing tickling continued all over until Michael finally enveloped him completely with her mouth. He almost cried out when he felt her warm wet mouth glide up and down his length; he gasped loudly and let his head hang back, squeezing his eyes shut as the intense feelings washed over him.

On instinct his hand found the back of her head and he started to guide her forwards, experimenting with a small thrust which caused Michael to hum contently around him. His eyes shot open when he felt Michael growing more aggressive with her movements, sucking and swirling her tongue like her life depended on it. Just looking down at her was almost enough for Pike to lose control completely, she had her eyes closed and was focussed completely on getting as much of his dick as she could between her lips.

He was not going to last if she kept this up and he was supposed to be making Michael feel good. Chris pulled away from Michael’s sweet mouth and she wined in response, her tongue darting out again and her eyes remaining rooted on his groin. Pike took a deep breath and tried to get his scattered thoughts in order, he’d had plans for Michael and this role-play but right now he was just drawing a blank. 

He worked to brush off his flustered look and rebuild the walls Michael had just spectacularly knocked down. When he got his breathing under control and felt like he wasn't going to spill any second, he glanced down at Michael to find her staring straight at him; she was smirking victoriously. "You look like you're enjoying yourself, _Captain._ ”

The title helped slot the pieces back in place and he fell back into the role-play, drawing strength from within to appear authoritative and in control, when really he was a hairs width away from falling apart under Michael’s gaze. She was the one on her knees for gods sake _and_ tied up, how on earth did she have this much of a hold over him?

He held Michael’s stare and shook his head when her smirk remained in place under his scrutiny. Chris ran his thumb over her wet lips. "You always have something to say don't you? You just can't keep that pretty mouth closed."

She glanced from his swollen member to his face, the picture of innocence. "You didn't want it closed a minute ago."

His nostrils flared and he tilted his head in warning. She was _unbelievable_ at times, Michael really was playing up to the part of the unruly officer. Seeing her act so brazenly and giving him lip reminded him that she wanted to be punished, she was goading him into remedying her behaviour which sparked a delicious idea on how to do just that.

Chris narrowed his eyes dangerously and channelled the most intimidating Captain’s look he could muster; he gripped her jaw firmly and tilted her head upwards."You are not to talk again until addressed. Do I make myself clear?"

The smirk fell off of Michael’s face and her eyes suddenly widened and clouded over. “Yes.”

Pike noticed she left off his title, he didn’t let it go uncorrected. He titled her head up further so her neck was truly elongated. “Yes what?” He growled.

Michael positively shivered at his barked command, and she arched her back thrusting out her chest towards him. “Yes, _Sir._ ”

_Better._

He released her jaw and gripped under her arm; he pulled her up in a strong grip and urged her on towards the bed. "Go and kneel at the foot of the bed.”

Michael took one last look at his erection and then turned her back to him, striding over to the bed confidently. Pike took the moment to control his urges and try and tamp down on his own sexual frustration, there would be time for that later but now, now Michael Burnham needed to be spanked. He was sure it was the kind of punishment Michael had in mind; she had been goading him towards being firmer ever since they’d began.

He watched Michael reach the bed and silently lower herself to her knees. She sat up tall and let her bare arse nestle on the heels of her feet, making a show of getting comfortable which of course just _happened_ to wiggle every part of her naked body. Chris took another deep breath and got to work. He rolled down the rest of his trousers and stepped out of them completely, they would only get in the way and there was no clothing more uncomfortable to house an erection than uniform pants. He stuffed himself back into his boxers, covering it up for the moment and getting his mind back onto the task at hand.

Chris had just about mentally prepared himself for the next part when Michael suddenly spoke. "What now?" She asked innocently enough, he could tell by the tone in her voice that she knew exactly what she'd just done and this was her rebelling against his command of silence.

Chris breathed in sharply; disbelieving that Michael was _still_ insisting on defying him. She was really pushing him tonight, pushing him to be firmer and come down on her harder. He knew very well he couldn't let that go after the rule she had agreed to and to be honest he didn’t want to let it go, it would be good to teach Michael a lesson about running her mouth after today’s events.

He strode over to the bed, picking up her bunched up pants from the floor on the way over, and smirked when he felt how soaked through they were. _Tough,_ she had brought this on herself.

Chris reached the bed and without ceremony hauled Michael up from the ground, he placed her leaning over the edge of the bed so her knees were on the floor and her arse was out and ready to be spanked. He sat beside her on the bed and turned her head to face him, Chris then screwed up her pants into a ball and held it next to her lips.

"Open. Now." He growled, making it clear she had caused him to stand his ground by her continued disobedience.

Her eyes widened and she glanced at his face, excited, aroused and surprised by his bold stance; her nostrils flaring as she caught her scent. Without a word she opened her mouth and Chris stuffed the pants in tightly, hearing a muffled moan in response when he was done.

He held onto her chin and stared her directly in the eye, channelling the look he would use in a dressing down. "I thought you had finally learned to follow orders."

Michael mumbled something incoherent into the gag and smiled nervously, her eyes shining with unbounded yearning. 

"But it looks like you need a refresher course..."

Keeping one hand on her chin he snaked his other hand down her back and reached underneath her groin, finding her clit and beginning to rub it gently. Michael shut her eyes and groaned loudly, her body trembling beneath him. Pike shook her jaw gently until she was looking right at him, he didn't let up on her clit though.

"All I asked for was a little _obedience._ " He accompanied the word with a flick against her folds, getting a sharp intake of breath in response. 

"But now..." he drawled. "Now you've forced my hand.” He began to rub his fingers faster and heard Michael's breathing begin to grow ragged behind the gag. 

"Now I won't be able to hear that smart mouth of yours." Her eyes were tightly closed, teeth biting into the gag, panting and gasping. "All I'll hear is you moaning. I won't know if you're in pain or if you're enjoying yourself."

Chis flicked his fingers again and smiled when Michael moaned, just like he said she would. He knew Michael well enough to know she was loving the treatment, one look at her face was enough to convince him of that. She was falling apart at his fingertips and he could sense she was close, her muscles were beginning to tighten.

There was no way she was getting off that easily. He abruptly removed his fingers from her clit and watched her eyes open, seeking his face, confused and desperate.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" He teased, smirking.

Michael frowned and looked like she would be saying something very colourful if she weren't gagged. Pike ignored her muffled groans and move to stand behind her; he placed a palm on her arse to telegraph what was coming next.

"This is supposed to be a punishment."

_Slap._

Michael cried out loudly, giving Pike pause. How did he know if this was too much, he glanced from the red hand print on Michael's bum to her face which was still screwed up from the sudden pain. 

"You did want to be punished didn't you Commander?" He lightened his tone and placed his hand on her hip more as a reassuring hold, not wanting to fall out of the role-play completely but needing Michael's go ahead before he was prepared to do that again.

Michael picked up on the underlying question in his tone and she glanced back at him, warmth flooding her eyes. She nodded once and smiled at him, letting him know this was fine and she was enjoying it. Chris smiled back then he snapped back into the persona of Captain Pike and raised his hand to slap again, making sure to not slap harder than he just had done. He didn't want to push Michael past her limits.

"You hurt my feelings Commander."

_Slap._

"I thought you prided yourself on being able to control your emotions."

_Slap._

"But I've seen children with better control."

_Slap._

"You know this has been a long time coming."

_Slap._

"Your disobedience will not be tolerated any longer."

_Slap._

"I am in command of you and you _will_ follow orders."

_Slap._

Michael grunted and groaned her way through the spanking. Chris felt her clenching and hissing after each strike and he made sure to wait longer before the next one based on how loud she cried out. He also never slapped the same place twice, trying to change the position each time to balance the pain and pleasure Michael would feel. Whilst they’d never tried anything like this before he could tell by her breathing and her body’s reactions, that she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

After the 10th slap he let go of Michael’s hip and stood back to survey his work. Her arse and the backs of her thighs were bright red and peppered with his hand marks. Michael soon realised the punishment was over and she sagged into the bed, resting her head against the covers and breathed raggedly for a few moments. Chris settled onto the bed next to her and rubbed her sore skin gently.

"I bet you're glad you have a standing up job huh?"

Michael got ahold of herself and opened her eyes to glare at his joke. Chris smirked and got to his feet, he moved behind Michael and studied her bent over his bed. He had administered the pain, now it was time for the pleasure. 

He stepped out of his boxers and started to unzip his jacket when a sudden thought struck him. Michael wanted the Captain to do this, so perhaps staying in uniform would be more arousing and help him stay in character. He left his command jacket on and sauntered back over to the bed. Pike gently took a hold of Michael's arm and guided her further onto the bed, helping her get onto it properly without aggravating the areas he had spanked.

Chris manoeuvred her up onto her knees and barked out an order, heightening the effect of his commands and snapping Michael back into the role-play. "Head down and eyes front Commander."

Pike saw the corner of her lips curling upwards and her eyes sparkled with excitement, she had guessed where this was going next and wanted to be satisfied after being taken to the edge and left high and dry once already. Chris guided her head down and propped her arse up, something in the action thrilled him. He was placing her exactly where he wanted her.

He shuffled round too behind Michael and let her feel his erection, pressing it into her bare arse to see her reaction. She practically shivered and breathed in sharply, leaning back into him excitedly. Chris glanced down at her sopping wet snatch and licked his lips despite himself, he wanted to get his mouth on her but that could come later. Right now his dick was straining for release, Michael hadn't been the only one teased.

He needed to make sure that she was completely ready for him, even though he was acting like he was taking what he wanted without any regard to Michael's pleasure, he was in fact doing the complete opposite. He wanted to see Michael fall apart beneath him, and come completely undone because of the pleasure he was giving her.

Chris started to circle Michael's clit lazily, smiling when he heard her muffled purr of delight. He kept one hand on her hip reassuringly massaging the tense muscle and then moved his rotating hand lower and lower until he found the slick wetness.

When he slipped a finger in Michael bucked back against him, her thighs clenched around his hand and she breathed in fast. Chris shook his head, she had always been impatient and this just proved it. He could feel her internal muscles beginning to flutter and clench around him; he wanted to feel that around his dick.

He squeezed her hip. "Stay where you are, or I'll leave you like this."

Michael stilled immediately and whimpered, her shoulders deflating at the threat of being left on the edge again. Chris didn't think he would actually be able to walk away no matter what he'd threatened; Michael didn't need to know that though.

Knowing she was clearly open and relaxed enough he slipped another finger in and experimented with a small thrust, gaining an actual shriek from Michael when he did.

"I'm going to fuck you harder and faster than you've ever been fucked."

He curled his fingers up and fingered her G-spot; Michael honest-to-god bucked against him and gasped loudly. He felt her clench around his fingers and tremble under the weight of his coarse language and dirty talk. 

"But we both know that you'll love every second, I bet it's been your dream to have some one on one time with the Captain."

Chris grinned, he could feel how much she was loving the way he was working her over, she was like butter in his fingertips. Michael had her eyes squeezed firmly shut and looked to be in a little world of her own, a world of pleasure and fantasy. Watching her come undone was one thing but Chris wanted to hear more from her, she was becoming a little too quiet for his liking.

"Am I right?" 

Michael reacted like she hadn’t heard him, all her focus was on his fingers and the pleasure they were slicing through her, humming contently against the pants stuffed in her mouth. Pike channeled the Captain role and he suddenly pulled his fingers out of her tight snatch; he reached up to shake her bound hands to get her attention. "I expect you to answer me Burnham." 

Michael whined at the loss of his fingers and struggled meekly against his restraining hands, trying to speak but not able to because of the pants stuffed in her mouth. Chris smiled despite himself, and imagined her rolling her eyes because of the gag. She loved to talk and he had denied her that.

Michael turned her head to look back at him desperation shining from her eyes. "Yes Sir." She managed to muffle out; she bucked back against his hold again, desperate with the need to be filled.

Chris smirked and put his fingers back in and thrusted hard, giving Michael a taste of what was to come. She moaned heavily when he pushed in a third finger and he kept up the steady rhythm and blanketed kisses up her back, over her red behind and down her legs. It wasn’t long before she was dripping down her thighs; so wet and ready for him.

Pike slowed down the thrusts and withdrew his fingers one by one. He heard Michael complain, and he felt her begin to wriggle beneath him again clearly wanting more and not happy with the fact that he wasn’t inside her any longer. Chris knew she was impatient so he propped her up ready; he held her wrists down firmly and lined himself up behind her. 

“I want to fuck you until I feel your tight little snatch clenching around my dick. How does that sound?"

As tempting as the idea of sinking into Michael’s slick wetness was, Chris still needed to ask first. He had to make sure this was all still okay, and he needed Michael's permission before he fully committed and sank in. He also had no idea if his dirty talk was going too far, he couldn’t see Michael’s reaction to know. Annoyingly Michael didn’t seem to hear him. She was confused and still coming to terms with the fact that his fingers weren't deep inside her bringing her to orgasm.

"Michael?" He asked softly.

His stepping out of the role-play snapped her back into the moment, and she realised that he was checking she was still alright with everything. She looked back at him over her shoulder and met his gaze, she was still breathing hard and deep within the throes of desire but she managed a nod and grunted into the gag. Chris was pretty sure that she had said “I’m ready.”

He suddenly reached forward and went to remove the pants, as much as he liked the way she sounded with it in; he was starting to think that Michael may want the ability to speak during this part. She pulled her mouth away though and shook her head at his hand fiercely.

Chris frowned at her. "You sure?"

Michael nodded sharply and rolled her eyes at him, smirk falling back into place. He just couldn't help but be his usual caring self even in the middle of all this.

Chris huffed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Michael's answer was non-verbal, she backed up into him, pressing her wet core against his straining dick. Chris groaned and suddenly took ahold of her hips, holding her still and pushing her out of the danger zone. Okay, he got the message. 

He stared down at her and growled. "You asked for it.”

Pike shifted forward and entered her with a fast thrust. He drove in deeply; as far as he could manage and sighed contently at the feeling of warmth and slickness surrounding his length. Michael keened and wiggled around him to get comfortable, gasping and grunting against the stretch. Chris didn’t give her much time to adjust before he withdrew entirely, and slammed back into her with enough force to shift the mattress and cause Michael to cry out.

Chris held onto Michael’s bound hands and focussed all his energy on pounding Michael Burnham into the next century. He kept his promise and fucked her hard and fast; he set a punishing pace right from the offset and slid his dick along her G-Spot with each entry, aiming for a higher shriek of pleasure from Michael each time. The sounds she was making were making his dick twitch crazily and the muffling from the gag only intensified the heat of the moment.

"God... the sounds you make.”

His words only made Michael’s cries and groans increase in volume. She almost screamed when he shifted her hips at a different angle and nailed every pleasurable spot she had inside her in one hit. Chris’ vision grew hazy and his eyes swung wildly over each part of Michael’s body when he bucked into her; the way her breasts shook, the arch in her back when her hands strained against the bindings, the look on her face and the way her teeth clenched around her bunched up pants, his eyes ended at her arse and he watched his dick disappear inside her time and time again. Seeing her like this was doing crazy things to his body and mind.

"Do you have any idea what this does to me? Seeing you like this, completely at my mercy…"

Michael cried out louder when he tilted her hips higher and higher, keeping one hand on her hands and pressing down whilst marrying his other hand to her hip and holding on with all he had.

"If Saru hadn't been in my ready room... I would have bent you over my desk and taken you there and then… and now, now you’re going to forget your name after I’m done fucking you."

If he had been worried about his dirty talk he wasn’t anymore. The more filthy words he whispered into her ear the louder she screamed, the wilder she bucked back against him and he felt her clench against his dick with each word. Chris could hear her begin to plead and he could just about make out that she was saying ‘faster’ and ‘harder’ over and over again like a prayer. Pike smiled wickedly and obliged.

"Is this what you needed Commander? A good hard fucking to put you back in line?”

He accompanied each word with a slow, hard thrust causing Michael to yelp and jerk underneath his hold. He glanced down at her face and saw her forehead was scrunched and she was sweating everywhere, she was also worryingly quiet and he wasn’t sure if she could even hear him anymore. Chris frowned and stopped suddenly, still inside of her buried to the hilt. He leaned forward and gripped Michael’s chin gently turning her to face him, in an attempt to rouse her from her stupor. 

"Well? I expect you to answer your Captain.”

If anything he thought it was his stopping that actually brought her round. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion and she frowned when she realised that he had stopped pounding into her. Michael finally looked like she registered his words and that he wasn’t going to start again until she responded. She bucked back into him aggressively and growled into the gag; nodding enthusiastically and making it _perfectly_ clear what she wanted.

Chris smirked at the behaviour and gripped her hips steadily, taking control of the situation and keeping himself impaled inside of her. He had secretly wanted to make sure that she was still okay with this whole thing without falling out of character, it was clear from her answer and urges that she was more than fine.

"Good." He replied in a stern tone.

He angled Michael’s head back to face forward; he withdrew his dick from her dripping wet snatch and hammered back in, picking up the pace until Michael was left panting and whimpering beneath him. He dragged himself along her G-Spot and began blanketing sloppy kisses all up her back and arse, wanting to taste her everywhere.

"We might have to make a habit of this Commander… It'll be an ongoing effort to correct your behaviour.”

His balls were beginning to tighten and he could feel he wasn’t going to last much longer, all this dirty talk and role-play was getting to him just as much as it was Michael. He continued to thrust like a mad man and panted alongside Michael, feeling her internal muscles begin to clench around him more frequently. She was close to.

"Christ, You feel _perfect._ ”

He was so close it was painful, his dick throbbed and he felt pre-cum leak out and coat Michael's insides. If he was going to go he had to take her with him. He whispered base praise against the nape of her neck and encouraged her to let go.

“You’re such a good girl Michael. I want you to cum for me. Cum all over my dick."

Chris reached underneath her body and rubbed her clit mercilessly, taking everything to a whole new level and bringing her over the edge with him. Michael cried out brokenly, panting and shuddered through the orgasm with wide eyes. 

Her pussy clenched so tightly around Chris' dick that he lost all ability to breathe and think. His vision flashed white and he panted and jerked inside of her, coming harder than he ever had in his life. He distantly remembered holding onto her hips for dear life, and he fought to catch his breath and restart his mind.

He groaned loudly when he was finally spent and almost collapsed on Michael's back, it took every last piece of strength he had to stay on his knees and upright. Pike pulled his softening member out of her still-trembling snatch with a heavy groan. He glanced down at Michael's face and saw that she was still riding the highs of her orgasm, her body was twitching with the aftershocks and her breathing was ragged and hoarse.

Seeing her like that, in the after glow of coming... He couldn't keep his mouth to himself anymore, he wanted to taste her and he wanted to see that expression on her face again where she was completely undone, all because of the pleasure he was giving her.

Before she had the chance to come down from the first orgasm properly, Chris gripped her arm and flipped her over onto her back. He spread her legs wide and dove between them without skipping a beat, his nostrils flared and he breathed in sharply when he caught her scent. Chris looked up Michael’s chest to see that she was staring down at him, eyes glassy and lips parted; she looked lost and confused.

Chris grinned and his tongue shot out to lick some of her juices lavishly. “Deep breath.” He warned and immediately went down on her. 

Michael bucked against him so he he used his hand to hold her down; he sucked her clit brutally and used his other hand to begin to tease her folds. She was so wet and still dripping, he could taste her with every mouthful and he tasted himself from where he’d spilled his seed all over her. There was nothing he found more sexy and arousing than being between Michael’s legs, the noises he could get out of here down here…

He slipped two fingers in and began to thrust into her wildly, finding no resistance as her slick hole swallowed him whole. Michael keened and mewled against his hand, crying out louder and louder the harder he sucked and pushed. When he slipped a third finger in her pussy clenched tightly and she screamed against the gag, breathing hard and panting as everything went molten. Chris was honestly a little worried she was going to pass out, he had never seen her orgasm so intensely or for so long. 

Chris eased her through the comedown, slowing down his thrusts and slipping his fingers out one by one. When Michael stopped jerking and twitching he lifted his mouth from her clit and took a deep breath, he sounded like he’d just run a marathon and Michael wasn’t much better. Chris looked up at Michael’s face and suddenly remembered that she still had pants stuffed into her mouth; it couldn’t be easy to breathe with that in.

He quickly reached up and pulled them from her mouth; he threw them aside and trailed a finger over her lips mesmerised by the look on her face. She was panting, flushed, glowing and completely _beautiful_. Her brown eyes flew open and she looked around wildly until she saw his face, inches from her chest. Chris smiled reassuringly and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss wasn’t lustful or hasty, it was sweet, lush and loving.

Chris broke off the kiss and leaned back to kneel by her feet, he licked each of his fingers one by one and smirked at Michael’s intake of breath. She was looking far more aware now and her trembling had subsided. Michael licked her lips and took a moment to catch her breath. 

"That... that wasn't part of the role-play.” She eventually stammered out, indicating to his fingers and mouth with her head.

Chris shrugged, still smiling and feeling incredibly pleased with himself. "I couldn't help myself, you're irresistible."

Michael laughed gloriously and giggled, she wriggled around the bed which reminded Pike of just exactly where her jacket was. Chris wordlessly turned her over gently and untied her wrists, he noticed they were a little red which he assumed had been the result of her struggles earlier. His eyes travelled lower and he stared at where he'd spanked her; a sudden feeling of guilt washed over him when he saw how red her skin still was. Out of the heat of the moment he was beginning to panic that the role-play had all been too much.

"I didn't go too far did I? I tried to ask you as ma-"

"No.” Michael responded strongly and picked herself up to move towards him. Her next words stopped his self recrimination in its tracks. "You were perfect.” She smiled warmly and stroked the side of his face. "And thank you for making sure I was okay."

"Always.” He replied instantly, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders knowing that Michael was okay.

Michael hissed when she rolled onto her back and Chris winced guiltily. Those slaps he had given to her had to hurt. "I can replicate something for that.” He offered almost sheepishly.

Michael caught his hesitancy and she squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I don't want you too.” 

“Why?” He couldn’t help but voice the question, caught off guard by her own response.

Michael’s face flushed red and she averted her gaze, appearing shy all of a sudden. "I want to feel it for a while."

He wasn't going to pretend to understand that train of thought but if that was what she wanted then he was happy with it. "If you change your mind..."

“Thanks, but I’m good.” Michael insisted and pulled him down to the bed beside her before another word could be said on the matter.

Chris let himself be pulled down onto the mattress, feeling boneless and too exhausted to stay upright anymore. He collapsed next to Michael and curled his arm around her back, sighing contently when her head rested on his chest and she snuggled into his side. Being this close to her, Chris could still feel Michael’s elevated heart rate and he noticed that his own was still pretty high, that had been some crazy sex.

Michael hummed blissfully and buried her face into his chest; she started to run her hands down his chest and through his hair lazily. That was when she felt his undershirt and noticed that he was still wearing his uniform. She smirked at him and eyed the command jacket, and her eyes widened when the pieces clicked into place; she clearly liked the fact that he had kept it on.

"So makeup sex is as good as people say.” She muttered, still stroking his chest lightly.

“It’s better than I remember.” Chris admitted in the understatement of the century. He had never had such spectacular sex before, however he did remember the bitter argument that had led to these events and it soured the feeling somewhat. "Although I'd prefer not to have to make up in the first place."

Michael visibly stilled beneath him and she tilted her head up to look at him, looking suitably chastised and apologetic. "Are we okay?"

Chris sighed down at her, knowing he didn’t have the heart to remain pissed off. "Only if you promise to stop being such a princess. When I ask you to do something _multiple_ times please take it on board. I'm only looking out for you."

"I know. I see that now, and I promise I'll take better care of myself.” She muttered sincerely.

"That's all I ask.” Chris leaned down and planted a tender kiss on her forehead, closing the matter for good.

Michael suddenly frowned. "And of course I will apologise too Saru, I acted like a brat earlier."

"Little bit.” Chris chuckled, but he sobered when he noticed Michael’s concern. "He'll appreciate the apology but he wasn't going to hold anything against you. We could both see you weren't yourself."

"I can't believe I tore your head off, and on duty…” Michael muttered, interrupted by a yawn partway through her sentence. Chris studied her face and saw she was struggling to keep her eyes open; she looked absolutely exhausted and felt ethereal in his arms.

Pike shushed her and began to pull the covers up to cover her wrung-out body. "Shhh. We'll talk more about that later, after you've gotten some rest.”

Chris gently extracted her head from his chest and slid out of the bed, pulling the covers up completely and tucking her in. Michael suddenly reached out and latched onto his arm just as he was at the edge of the bed.

"Hmm.” Was all she could manage and the Captain saw her eyes close completely for a few seconds, she nuzzled contently against his arm and tugged lightly. Chris understood that she was trying to get him back into bed but he wasn’t going to be weak and let her tempt him again, Michael needed her rest and he had no end of paperwork to be getting on with.

He smiled and called out for the lights to be dimmed which sent Michael deeper into the pillows. Chris extracted her hand from his arm and Michael shifted back under the covers, clutching at a pillow and snuggling it in lieu of his body. Pike stood to leave, a wicked thought popped into his head just before he headed for the door.

"Michael.” He called out softly, and waited for her to extract her head from the pillow and look his way. When her eyes fluttered open he switched back into the role-play. "If you insist on being insolent in the future, I won't hesitate to bend you over my knee and spank some obedience back into you."

Her jaw dropped open and she stuttered wildly for a few moments. "You cannot say that and just leave, that's evil."

Chris laughed heartily at her reaction and he leaned forward to kiss the top of her head, victorious grin plastered firmly in place. "Goodnight Michael. I'll see you later."

"You certainly will.” Michael breathed out, real meaning behind her words clearly signposted by the lust and desire in her dilated pupils.

Chris clocked her body’s reaction and he took in a deep breath to control himself and walk away. Michael needed rest, she did not need him getting her all worked up again. Knowing this new-found lust was his fault he took a step away from the bed and smiled apologetically.

When Michael’s eyes followed his movements hungrily he pointed his finger at the cover and pillows and ordered sternly. “Rest."

Michael grinned but relented to his order, she closed her eyes dramatically and rolled over into the pillow again, calling out for the computer to bring the lights all the way down. Chris watched her breathing for a while to make sure she was following his instructions, he also admitted to himself that he simply didn’t want to walk away from her.

Eventually he reluctantly walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, hearing Michael's light snoring already floating through the darkened room. She must have been exhausted to be able to pass out that quickly, just like he’d guessed earlier in his ready room. He sighed at the distant memory, one of these days her stubbornness was going to be the death of him…

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing my next full story but this just wouldn't leave me alone! It was a hell of a lot longer than expected but I suppose there can never be enough Michael/Pike


End file.
